Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the dispensing of welding wire, and more particularly to a system and method for facilitating the dispensing of welding wire from a container.
Discussion of Related Art
There are unique dynamics that accompany the dispensing of welding wire from a bulk package such as a drum. The drums of wire require special payoff considerations in comparison to the contrasting method of using spools. For example, it may be important to maintain downward pressure on the wire while dispensing. This pressure should be light enough to ensure that it does not inhibit the feeding of the wire, which should be smooth and consistent. However, the downward pressure should be sufficient to ensure that the wire is held in place, creating a slight amount of tension in the feeding system.
The most significant issue in dispensing wire of this type is the problem of tangling of the wire during the payoff process. This problem is further increased with the use of a new product in the welding industry often referred to as “roller liner.” Wire packaged in drums has an inherent twist in the wire, which is similar to the twist found in a garden hose that is coiled up on the ground. The “roller liner” limits the amount of twist that is allowed to pass through the welding system. This results in the twist being progressively forced back into the drum. Any excess or loose wire in the drum can become tangled in such a situation. This can be a problem for both 5xxx and 4xxx alloys.
There are currently several products that seek to assist in the feeding of drum packaged wire. The current versions include an orbital arm that mounts to the drum cover and is used in conjunction with a steel ring that floats on top of the wire stack. This arrangement holds the wire down, preventing it from lifting off the wire stack too quickly. Unfortunately, this did little to prevent the twisting associated with the “roller liner.”
Another product that seeks to resolve this issue is a payoff unit that utilizes a similar rotating arm. This device floats on the wire stack and helps to keep the twist from forming in the drum. However, this method utilizes a smooth surface that rides on the wire stack. This design fails to provide a sufficient amount of friction on the wire.
The aforementioned shortcomings of the previous solutions warrant a new design. The orbital arm and the steel ring failed as a result of there being too much loose wire in the drum. The other payoff devices lack the appropriate amount of pressure and friction on the wire stack. This results in excessive amounts of wire being drawn from under that payoff unit. The excessive wire combined with the twisting resulting from the “roller liner” still causes tangling. Also, the rotating tube that is mounted on the device is only bent in one dimension. This bend fails to optimally feed the wire from the stack.